Gandharar
Gandharar(ガンダラー Gandarā), or Futatsukubi-Zou, is a Majin that appeared in Episode 6 of Majin Hunter Mitsurugi. Appearance Gandharar has the appearance of a giant, hairy, two-headed elephant where each head has their own pair of tusks and are each connected to a long neck. Biography When two western Elephants were being transported into Japan for the Shogun’s tribute, the Scorpion Army ambush the carriers and steal the two imported elephants. Demon Scorpion merges the two elephants into a giant, two-headed elephant Majin called Gandharar. Using the elephants ability to play pipes, Demon Scorpion has Gandharar play pipe sounds around Edo to lure children so the Scorpion Army can kidnap them. When the Mitsurugi Siblings find out about the elephants being stolen and the children getting kidnapped after hearing pipe sounds, they realize the Scorpion Army is behind this and that their next target are the Shogun’s grandchildren. After the Siblings disguised themselves as the grandchildren so they can be kidnapped in their place, they reveal themselves and fight off the Scorpion Army, finding the kidnapped children underneath a tree in the process. Before they can rescue the children, the Mitsurugi Siblings hear Gandharar’s pipes and the Majin reveals itself to them. One of the members of the Scorpion Army threatens the Siblings that Gandharar will crush the children if they make another step to them. The Siblings try to do something, but they end up getting knocked out by Gandharar’s smoke. When the Siblings wake up, they find a note saying that if they want the children back, they must give the Scorpion Army their Swords. With no other way, the Siblings confront the Scorpion Army and exchange their swords for the children. However, despite the promised exchanged, the Scorpion Army has flaming arrows pointing at them. The Mitsurugi Siblings and the children try to escape, only to be blocked by Gandharar. When the Scorpion Army try to flee with the swords, Ginga performs a technique that causes the wind to blow and spreads the smell of fig leaves off the swords, as they covered their swords with the flavor of fig leaves, which is favored by elephants, before they exchanged them. Gandharar is drawn to the scent and chases after the Scorpion Army. Wanting to get to the source of the smell of fig leaves, Gandharar throws it’s pipes at the Scorpion Army, stabbing each one in the back. Once the Siblings reclaim their swords, they cross them and form into Mitsurugi. Gandharar and Mitsurugi kept on charging at each other until Mitsurugi holds off against Gandharar’s heads. However, Gandharar wraps it’s two trunks around Mitsurugi and throws the giant to the ground. When Gandharar comes up close, Mitsurugi uses the sword to slice both of the trunks off at once and kicks the Majin over to a hill. With Gandharar about to stumble down the hill, Mitsurugi launches the fireballs at Gandharar’s rear, sending the Majin down the hill and explode. Afterwards, the Mitsurugi Siblings and the children create a grave for the two elephants that Gandharar was created from and show their respect for their innocent souls. Powers/Abilities Pipes: Gandharar has the ability to play pipes to lure children. It was able to play pipes before it became a Majin. It can also throw it’s pipes to be used like throwing knives. Smoke: Both of Gandharar’s heads can shoot explosive smoke from their trunks. Constricting Trunks: Gandharar’s two heads can wrap their trunks around their opponent. Category:Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Toku Kaiju Category:Demon Kaiju Category:Quadrupedal Kaiju